the mystery of the four horses
by roxygoth
Summary: "Like, Scooby, is that your stomach?" Shaggy frowned, stretching into sitting position. Getting a feeling of dread both Shaggy and Scooby turned around to see 4 horses running straight at them. this story also includes Fred
1. Chapter 1

The beginning.

Hey, Roxy Goth here. This is my first attempt at a proper Scooby-doo story so, please be nice.

Some of you may have noticed this has been up before, yes, but this time I have merged chapter one and two together and updated the last chapter as well.

I do not own Scooby-doo in any way shape or form.

"Well, this makes a change, being called in by the police for once instead of chased out." Daphne remarked.

"Well, I don't blame them; this is certainly a very interesting case." Velma smiled, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Well, it will be, if I can ever find the place…" Fred muttered. "Yo, shaggy, what's it called again?"

"Like the Henley estate." Shaggy peered closer at the map he was holding. "Like, it's on the Henley estate, which is in the village of, well what do you know? Henley."

"The guy must be pretty rich to own a village." Velma remarked.

"Well, he probably doesn't own it; the village was probably built on his ancestors land. He probably only own a small part of it." Daphne said knowledgably.

"Even so, it's still impressive."

"So, like, what do we know about this case again?" shaggy asked from the back, where he and Scooby were making a triple decker sandwich.

"Four horses. There have been reports of them running up the road and then disappearing." Fred recapped.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. "Like, that's it? No vampires, no weird glowing paint, there're just disappearing? Like, why were the police called in again?"

"Because although all their doing is running up the road it's disturbing lord Henley, plus although the road is technically on his land apparently the odd car does drive across it, it's a cut between the edge of town and the centre you see, and those horses have nearly caused a couple of accidents." Fred explained.

"But seeing as the police have more pressing matters to deal with than four horses, they called us in." Daphne finished.

"Like, alright, that makes sense."

"Re're rere!" Scooby pointed to a sign that read 'the Henley estate.'

"Right then let's get this mystery started!"

"Wow, it's beautiful." Daphne exclaimed looking around the countryside. It was a large place, with a forest at the end of it.

"It's like something out of the Victorian era." Velma added.

"What? No it isn't."

"What? No, I didn't mean the countryside – the house. Look." Daphne turned and could see a large mansion that did indeed look like something from the Victorian era, it even had a balcony. They could see stables attached to a much smaller house. On the other side of the mansion was another small house.

"Like, great, it looks like something out of the Adams family." Shaggy said, from behind them.

Rolling her eyes fondly Velma turned her attention back to the road, and then frowned. She could see something in the trees. "Daphne, do you see that?"

"No, what?"

"In the trees, over there."

Suddenly a horse bolted out of the trees, heading straight for them, joined shortly by three others. There was a dark brown male one, a lighter brown female one, a chocolate brown foal and a chestnut foal. They ran full speed towards the van and Fred slammed on the brakes, causing Shaggy and Scooby to fall forward, meanwhile the horses split around the van and carried on up the road, out of the entrance the gang themselves had come from.

There was a couple of minutes silence and then Daphne spoke. "That was terrifying."

"Mm, I can see why they've nearly caused accidents; it would have been so easy to go off the road just then."

"Well thankfully we didn't." Fred turned and yelled into the back. "You two okay?"

"Like, just peachy." Shaggy said darkly, from the floor of the mystery machine.

Next to him Scooby mirrored his glare. "reah, rust reachy."

"Well, erm, let's go up and meet our host then." Fred got out, holding the door open for Daphne; Velma strolled round to the back and flung open the doors.

"Come on, you two chickens. It's just a couple of horses."

"JUST a couple of horses!? Like, Horses can trample you to death! Nu-uh we're staying right here, right Scooby?"

"Rats right."

"Alright then." Velma started to walk away. "But I wouldn't like to be on my own if those horses come back, you never know, they might tip the van."

"Like, I hate it when she does that."

"Plus you'd miss dinner!" Fred yelled out.

"Dinner!?"

"Roh roy!"

"Like, gang, wait for us!"

Fred chuckled to himself as he pressed the doorbell; those two would never miss a meal for anything.


	2. meet lord henry

The door was opened a women, she was blonde and wore a maid's outfit. "Yes?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello miss, my name is Fred Jones and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, we're mystery incorporated."

For a moment the maid looked confused, and then her face took on a look of recognition. "Ah! You are the ones who will help my boss yes?"

"That's the plan."

"Ah well, of course! Come through, he is just in the living room."

The house, Velma observed, was well-decorated, clearly Lord Henry was a man of taste.

"Lord Henry? The mystery crew are here."

"Thank you Helena, you may carry on serving dinner." Helena, the maid, left the room, humming to herself.

From a rich red armchair stood a tall man, he had a long pointed nose and black glasses with thick rims; he had a silver beard and wore a well-tailored rich purple jacket and black trousers. On his feet were two well-polished boots. "So, you are mystery incorporated then?"

Fred smiled, conformed and re-introduced.

"Well, well, that's good. I, as you may well have guessed, am Lord Henry. You know, as it happens I am about to have my dinner, would you care to join me?"

"Would we?!" Shaggy grinned. Catching a sideward glare from Daphne, he corrected himself. "Er, I mean, we'd be delighted my lord."

Five minutes later they were sitting down to one of the best feasts Shaggy and Scooby had ever laid their eyes upon, and that was saying something.

"So, my lord, what do you need our help with?" Fred asked.

"Well, as I mentioned when I called you, there a four horses acting in the most disturbing fashion, they've nearly run me down twice now and I'm concerned that next time they may actually kill me. Look, I'm not an idiot, I have done research into you, I know you usually deal with monsters and ghost, not flesh and blood horses, but there is no doubt this is a mystery, and you have a good reputation as mystery solvers, am I right?"

"Oh yes sir, one of the best." Fred puffed his chest out proudly, Velma and Daphne rolled their eyes at each other.

"Well, in that case you'll have np problem solving Mine will you? Let me tell you a bit about myself. I am a single father; I have one daughter, charlotte. She is 18 years of age. There is my maid, Hilary, she has been employed for six months and is very good. She has one day of on Sunday, but ends at 8 during the week days. There is a stable hand, Jim, he had his own quarters, as does Hilary, Jim works with the horses 24/7. We have had him for the past twelve years and he is very trustworthy."

"Does Jim have any days of?" Velma was interested to know.

"Not as such, the horses are too demanding. But in return for being around 24/7 he attends any social function, he is paid 3 pounds a hour, 8 hours a day and we cover all his expenses, like food, trips home, on one occasion we've had his family out."

"Alright then, anyone else we should know about?"

"Yes, there are a group of gypsies that live on my land."

"Like we didn't see any."

"That's because they've hidden themselves away in the forest. But they're there alright! And they shouldn't be, me and my daughter both want them out, out, out!" seeing the alarmed look on his guest faces, lord henry physically forced himself to relax and said calmly. "But never mind; let's end it there shall we? That's everyone. Once you've finished your meals Hilary will show you to your rooms and I'll give you a guided tour of the premises tomorrow after breakfast, does that suit yourselves?"

"yes." Was the reply from all members of the gang. It was late, well 8 o'clock, but they'd been travelling since ten with only one pit stop, so the tour would have to wait until tomorrow.


	3. jim, charlotte and the gypsies

Jim, Charlotte and the gypsies.

The next day after a rich breakfast Lord Henry took the gang down to the stables.

"Jim should be in there." Lord Henry stated.

"Great, we'll check it out." Fred grinned and he Daphne and Velma went straight in. Shaggy and Scooby however hesitated, looking back at Lord Henry who had yet to move.

"Like my lord? Are you like, coming or not?"

"Oh no, lad. No I think I'll stay here and enjoy the…fresh air." Lord Henry gave a smile that reminded Shaggy and Scooby of a snake trying to unhinge its jaw.

Looking at each other and shrugging the duo followed Fred and the girls into the stables. As they entered they heard a man's voice going.

"…and this is coconut." Next to Fred stood a little man who came up to the blonde's shoulder, He had keen eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Like, what's going on?"

Velma sighed and explained. "Jim here has been showing us the horses. There are 9 of them all together."

"Like if there's nine of them why are there ten stalls?" Shaggy asked, his keen eyes noting a tenth stall at the end.

Jim's face went white at Shaggy's question. "I'm sorry, sir?"

"Why are there 10 stalls if there are 9 horses?" Shaggy repeated.

"That's a good point." Velma said carefully.

"I think we should check it out." Fred speed walked over to the tenth stall. This stall was not part of the line of horses but rather its own wing.

Reaching the entrance the gang peered over the gate and saw the most beautiful sandy horse, he was having his coat brushed by a girl who had blonde hair and blue glasses. She looked up and saw the mystery gang and her eyes narrowed; she stood up and said in a cold voice. "Jim, I thought I specifically said I wasn't to be disturbed while grooming Prince's coat?"

"You did, miss."

"Then why are there four teenagers and a dog peering at me like I'm some sort of exhibit?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" This question was asked by Daphne.

The girl turned to the red head and said with considerable disdain. "I am Charlotte Henley, Henry Henley's only daughter and who might you be?"

Once again introduction was passed and the girl's eyes seemed to take on a new speck of light. "Oh so you're the mystery crew! Oh, forgive me I'm so sorry, I didn't realise!" With that she let out a laugh which seemed to be more of a cackle.

Velma smiled politely and said. "We hoped you could tell us about these horses…."

"Oh the horses! Well, obviously it's those gypsies, they've been making trouble ever since they arrived and I want them out, out, out!" after that little outburst, which reminded the gang so much of her father's there was silence until Jim said steadily.

"Excuse me Mystery Inc; I think we'll leave Miss Charlotte to her grooming…"

"Great." Fred turned away from the blonde and asked. "You know the way to these gypsies then."

"Yes, you want to visit them?"

"It would be a good idea."

Sucking in his breath Jim obediently said. "Alright then, I'll lead the way."

After quickly telling Lord Henry where they were going Jim took them down to the forest; on the way Daphne tried to make small talk.

"It must be hard work looking after all those horses."

"Well not all of them, Mrs Charlotte looks after Sandy, but I take care of the rest."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes of course, although I must admit it would be a bit more worthwhile if I had more pay."

"You feel you're not being paid enough?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm being paid next to nothing! Oh, erm, here we are." Sure enough there were a couple of caravans and a fire, which had a bunch of gypsies sitting around it singing. "I'll head back up; they aren't exactly fond of anyone from the estate."

As Jim tuned back up the gang walked over, but didn't get very far because one of the men spotted them and leapt up.

"Who are you?"

"Hi, we're Mystery Incorporated, we're working on a case for Lord Henry and we wondered..."

"Lord Henry? That swine? Ha! Get out."

"Like, what?"

"Get out! Lord Henry is nothing more than an aristocrat pig who wants to kick us out!"

"Well, it is HIS land…" Velma muttered.

Unfortunately the angry man heard her. "I don't care! We aint doin' any 'arm, and yet 'e still wants us out, got on, get!"

"We just want a look around…"

"We don't have to prove ourselves to you! Out! We have nothing to hide…"

"Well then, like, if you have nothing to hide you won't mind us, like, having a look round then, will you?" Shaggy said firmly.

The man faltered realising the trap he'd set himself. He growled and then said in voice made of pure steel. "Fine, 'ave a look around, but don't expect to see anythin' cos there's nothin'!"

Breathing a sigh of relief the gang headed off towards the campervans. After examining four of them and finding nothing they knocked on one of the last two.

The door was opened by a scruffy looking girl who seemed to be about 11 or 12. "Hello?"

"Hi can we come in?"

The girl shot a look at the man, who nodded and she let them in.

"What's your name?"

"Carlotta."

"That's a nice name." for the fourth time introductions were made. Meanwhile Velma was scanning the caravan's insides. There wasn't much but one thing did catch her interest, a photo.

The photo was of two girls, one being Carlotta and the other being a slightly older girl, the older girl had brown hair the same as Carlotta's and a big smile.

"That's my sister, Mariana." Carlotta informed, following Velma's gaze. "She's 16."

"Is she around? We'd like to talk to her." Daphne said.

"No. she's got a job. Up in town, I think she's doing some sort of bar work, but I'm not sure where."

"Why?"

"She won't tell me, now out." Carlotta swung the door open and the gang left.

"Only one caravan left." Fred reached for the handle when suddenly there was a yell. "Ey! Leave that van alone!"

The angry man stormed up to them.

"Why should we?" Velma said instantly.

"Like, Velma, let's not annoy the big man who looks ready to like, knock us out." Shaggy whispered, knees knocking. Next him Scooby's were doing the same.

"Ya should cos it's none of yer business! Now, get out before I throw you out!"

"Like, you don't have to tell me twice!" Shaggy zipped past the angry man, followed instantly by Scooby.

Fred, Daphne and Velma stared after them, sighed, seeing they weren't going to get any further, and reluctantly followed.

Standing outside the forest Velma recapped the situation. "well, let's see, we've got a maid who's been there six months only, but still within the time period, gypsies who feel like there being forced out, came about the time this all started and have a secret,"

"Not to mention two aristocrats who want them out." Fred added.

"And a stable boy who hates having low pay, quite a selection." Daphne remarked.

"Yeh but, like, how do we know where to start?"

Fred grinned. "Easy, let's split up and look for clues, gang!"

"I knew he was going to say that." Velma muttered.


	4. mrs brown

Hey Roxy Goth here, sorry for not updating for so long. This chapter mainly focuses on Fred, Daphne and Velma, but don't worry Shaggy and Scooby will be in the next.

I do not own Scooby doo in any way shape or form.

Shaggy and Scooby stayed behind to check the grounds while Fred, Daphne and Velma headed to town. On the way up through Velma noticed Daphne kept wincing. "What's the matter?"

"A headache." Daphne whispered. "It's been building since breakfast. I think I need some paracetamol."

"Well, there's a chemist over there. Let's go, come on Freddie."

The minute the shop-door rang a little old women came into view. "Hello, my dears, may I help you?"

"Hi, how much for some paracetamol?"

Just as the deal was coming to a close the shop-door opened again and in came Carlotta, much to the gang's surprise. "Hello, what are you doing here?" Fred said, gently, seeing her nervous expression.

To which Carlotta replied, mainly to the floor. "I need the medicine. Mrs Brown, do you have the medicine?"

"Of course my dear, here you are, and please, it's Carla."

"T-thanks…Carla." With a small nod at the gang the gypsie girl left. Velma however had observed something.

"She didn't pay! Surely you're not going to let her get away with that!"

Mrs Brown gave a sad smile. "I do. She's the only exception though, it's so sad, you know she is one of the gypsie lot, yes?"

Velma went to reply, but Fred shot her a look. This could be interesting. "Well, the poor child's mother is ill, terminally ill, they do not think she'll make it another six months; even with the medicine. So, I let her have it for free, although you must still pay." She added to Daphne who immediately fumbled in her purse.

"Of course, now where did I put my purse…"

Velma, who had been staring after Carlotta suddenly, noticed another woman across the road that looked exactly like Mrs Brown. "Jinkies." She said, softly.

As the gang went to leave Mrs Brown suddenly caught sight of the other women. "Sarah! Sarah!"

The other women turned. "Carla! Hello!"

"Hello, are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Sorry can't talk now, a bit busy."

Carla nodded, turning back to the gang and explained. "My twin sister, she runs the fancy dress shop, I say to her what is the point of having a shop that can only operate on Halloween? However she assures me the shop does well all year round, in fact she's even had a couple of sale's recently. Well, goodbyes then, hope I see you around, yes?"


	5. shaggy and scooby meet the horses

Hey Roxy Goth here. Two things, first of all sorry about not updating for ages but life's got in the way; secondly a bit of an update – I have an apprenticeship! However, this does mean I don't know how often I'll be able to update. However, I have decided to put the next chapter up now. So here you go!

See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

As they waved Fred and the girl's goodbye, Shaggy turned to Scooby "Well, scoob, old buddy, old pal. Where are we going to look first?"

"Re ritchen."

"Scoob, you read my mind." Five minutes later and they were in said kitchen, raiding the cupboards and the fridge.

"Excuse me…what are you doing?" the duo turned to see charlotte standing in the doorway, not looking exactly impressed.

"Raking a randwhich!" Scooby explained.

"Oh really? And who said you could?"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. "The maid?" Shaggy said, weakly.

Charlotte smirked. "Nice try. But Hilary is on her lunch break, so try again."

"Like, alright. So no one gave us permission, but….can we?" Shaggy tried to make his eyes look as big as possible. It always worked on Velma.

And apparently also on Charlotte. "Oh, go on then." She said, turning to leave.

Grinning, Shaggy turned back to the cupboard, to see something in the corner of his eye, out the window. On closer inspection he saw it was Jim, nipping round the side of the stables.

Frowning Shaggy said. "Like, Mrs Charlotte? Is there anything down the left hand side of the stables?"

Charlotte stuck her head back round the door. "The wash taps, yes."

"Wash-taps?"

"For washing your hands." Charlotte explained, coming back in to the kitchen. "You see, daddy's allergic to horses, so anyone who comes into contact with them needs to wash their hands, otherwise he starts sneezing and his eyes water."

Shaggy nodded, that made sense that was the exact thing that happened when they explained to Lord Henry what they were doing. He'd turned away to shield it, but Shaggy had noticed.

As Charlotte wandered of Shaggy turned to Scooby. "Well old buddy, I think we ,like, have enough food here. Let's go outside and eat."

"Clues." Scooby reminded him.

"We'll look for them later, I mean seriously like who can be expected to go clue-searching on an empty stomach? It's unthinkable!"

After a successful lunch Shaggy smiled. He and Scooby were lying on the grass just outside the manor. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing…suddenly Shaggy became aware of a low sort of grumble.

"Like, Scooby, is that your stomach?"

"Rot rine."

Shaggy frowned, stretching into sitting position. "Well it's not mine." Getting a feeling of dread both Shaggy and Scooby turned around to see 4 horses running straight at them.

"LIKE ZOINKS!" Shaggy screeched as he got up and started sprinting. As an athlete he knew you usually waited after a meal before you started running, but this was an emergency.

The horses ran after him and Scooby and suddenly split, two one side, two the other side, they were so close Shaggy felt their coats on his skin, one of the horses knocked him of balance and into Scooby so they both went flying onto the floor, which was thankfully grass.

As the horses sped back into the forest, Shaggy and Scooby groaned. Man that was painful!

"SHAGGY! SCOOBY! Are you two alright!?" Velma. Her, Fred and Daphne had arrived back just in time to see the horses run Shaggy and Scooby to the ground. For one horrible moment Velma had thought they were dead as they hadn't moved. Now however she could see they were plainly alive.

As Fred pulled the duo to their feet, Charlotte ran over. "Oh my lord! Are you two alright?"

Velma frowned. "They've almost been killed by horses, what do you think?"

Blushing with embarrassment, Charlotte said through gritted teeth. "I KNOW that, I'm not an idiot. Do we need to call a doctor or not?"

"Like no, I'm fine, you scoob?"

"Rine."

"We're just a bit…shaken up."

"Well that's to be expected. Come in, I'll make you both some tea, and you can have some chocolate as well, I hear it's good for nerves."

"What about Hilary?" Daphne asked as the group made their way back up; keeping a close eye on Shaggy and Scooby in case they collapsed.

"On her lunch break."

Daphne nodded, privately finding it suspicious that Hilary just happened to be on her lunch break when the horses showed up.


	6. clue searching take 2

Hey! Roxy Goth here. Hope your all alright and here's the next chapter.

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

After Shaggy and Scooby had finished the tea and chocolate and started to look alive again Fred took charge.

"Right, that's it. We're searching this place top to bottom before those horses do actually kill someone. Is Hilary still on her lunch break?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Good. I, Daphne and Velma will take Jim's room. Er…where is Jim's room?"

"Part of the stables. He lives above the horses; you have to climb a ladder to get to it." Charlotte said "But….Jim?!" The young woman was clearly shocked. "It can't be Jim…" she looked like she was going to say something else until Fred stopped her.

"Oh believe me, it can. Actually on these sorts of cases it's usually the nicest or the most helpful person that's behind it all. Right, Shaggy and Scooby, you two take Hilary's room. Let's split up gang."

"Second time lucky." Daphne muttered, starting after Fred and Velma.

"Like, let's make sure there's not a third, eh Scoob? Like, Miss Charlotte, where's Hilary's room?"

"Just to the right of the building. You can't miss it."

"Like, Thanks, C'mon."

Inside Jim's room Fred and the girls started searching until they found a newspaper clipping.

"Is that Jim?" Velma asked, examining it. It was a clipping about a circus, and the man on the horse was either Jim or his clone.

"We better ask Lord Henry. C'mon girls."

Meanwhile in Hilary's room.

"Like this is a nice room." Shaggy remarked within seconds of entering it.

"Reah, gnice."

"Like, what's this?" making his way over to Hilary's bed stand where a photograph stood. "Is that Carlotta?" sure enough there was the little gypsie girl, grinning like a loony, with her arm snacked around a bigger girl.

"Why does Hilary have a picture of Carlotta is her room?" Shaggy wondered out loud, looking a Scooby who shrugged. "Hey, Scoob come look at this." The lanky teen walked over to the back door of Hilary's quarters. "There's a path, let's follow it." Together they walked back to down the path ad found themselves in the gypsies campsite.

"OI! YOU!" the big angry gypsie man yelled, leaping up as the duo dared make their way into his line of vision.

"Like, run for it Scoob!" sprinting back to the house, they slammed the main door shut and panted heavily against it.

"Guys? Are you alright?" Daphne asked, concerned. She, Fred and Velma had walked in five minutes earlier and had about to go looking for the cowardly duo when they threw themselves into the house.

"Like, fine, why wouldn't we be?" Shaggy said, straightening up.

"Reah, rhy rudn't re re?" Scooby said, copying his owner.

"In that case, let's find Lord Henry, I don't know about you but I have a couple of questions…"


	7. backstory time

Lord Henry was in his living room, happily watching TV. The next thing he knew his view was blocked by the mystery incorporated lot. "Is there a problem?" he said, anxiously. "Charlotte told me about Shaggy and Scooby's fall, are you alright?"

"Like, we're fine." Shaggy assured the worried man. "But we do, like, have a couple of questions for you, if you don't mind."

"No, no problem." Lord Henry straightened himself up and did his best to look interested. "Fire away."

"Was Jim a circus boy?" Velma got straight to the point.

Lord Henry looked surprised at that. "Why, yes, yes he was. How did you know that?"

"We found a newspaper clipping with a picture of Jim on it."

"Ah, right. Yes he was, he left 15 years ago, wandered around from job to job for a while and then I employed him, and he's been with us for 12 years."

"He worked with the horses in the circus?"

"Yes and he had been a part of the circus since he was born. Then the family had an argument, split up. The circus was abolished."

"Alright." Daphne said, thoughtfully, thinking that would make Jim a likely person for this whole mystery.

"Like, what about Hilary?" Shaggy asked, curiously.

"Hilary? She came to us about six months ago after I placed a cleaning ad in the window of the chemist, no qualifications no nothing. But we decided to give her a chance and she surpassed our expectations and so got the job."

"Why are you asking about Hilary? I think its Jim." Daphne stated.

"Well, like, yeah, but…"

"Gang I have a plan" Fred announced. "Gather round."


	8. Finale part 1

Hey! I'm back! Right, so this is the second-to-last chapter, and I hope you like it.

I do not own Scooby doo.

"Like remind me how we got talked into this Scooby." Shaggy wined, standing in the middle of the road leading up to the house, with Scooby, as always, by his side.

"Rooby Racks." Scooby reminded him, flicking a couple into his mouth and chucking the box to Shaggy.

"Oh, yeah, like, that's right." Shaggy took a couple and grinned. "Like, still good."

Meanwhile all around them where the gang. Fred positioned up a tree with a net, Velma keeping lookout and Daphne with Lord Henry, out of sight, observing.

Then the clatter of hoofs was heard again and suddenly without warning the four horses stampeded out of nowhere once again towards Shaggy and Scooby.

Without hesitation the duo sped off, yelling at the top of their lungs. However just as the horses drew towards the net, a mass of wild curls sped out from the trees ad positioned itself in front f the horses.

"Whoa! Ricky! Gemma! Chestnut! Brownie! Stop!" the horses did so, coming to a complete standstill. To everyone's, excepts Shaggy and Scooby's, amazement was Carlotta was the one who yelled and she was now stroking the horses, soothing them.

"Carlotta! What's wrong with you?! You could have been killed!" from behind the mansion came Hilary, glaring at Carlotta fiercely.


End file.
